Your First Time
by JenovaRemnants
Summary: Zack's ready to take their relationship further. He just hopes his young lover is as well. Enjoy this ONESHOT! YAOI warning!


**A/N:**** Hey. I decided to write a quick oneshot with my favourite pairing! The plot isn't very deep or special- I just hope the lemon is enough to make up for it!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

-Your First Time-

Zack had been dating the little blond cadet for nearly four months now. Of course, the relationship was top secret. Inter-military relationships were frowned upon, especially homosexual ones. People would think that Cloud was getting good results in his exams because he had access to a 1st's pants…or at least, what was inside them.

The teen was so sweet and innocent that, even their first kiss, was hesitant and shy. Not to mention, their first sexual encounter.

Cloud trusted the ravenette more than anyone else, which was the only reason they had actually started experimenting.

Even after a few months, the boy was still nervous about exposing his unblemished body to his older lover. He was embarrassed by his body, not that he had any reason to be. Cloud was smoking hot! Just catching a glimpse of his pale skin got Zack rock hard. The boy was slim, but not to the point of malnourishment. He had a lean body with a small amount of developing muscle and he was utterly hairless- something Zack found arousing. He may have been pale, but it created a nice contrast when he was next to the ravenette's tanned and muscled form.

Then, there were the boy's lower regions. A small tuft of growing hair surrounded his pride, which he wasn't proud of at all. Zack found it so cute when the boy would blush at the sight of his own arousal. So what if it wasn't as large as his lover's? So what if Zack was several inches bigger? The boy was only fifteen after all!

Tonight was a special night for the couple.

Zack knew, from the moment Cloud stepped into his apartment, that tonight would be their first go at anal.

"Zack! Please…" The SOLDIER chuckled as the blond bucked his hips, grinding his clothed arousal against his neck roughly- desperate to get Zack to pay _that_ area some attention. The ravenette ignored his plea, pushing his hips back down onto the bed as his tongue swirled around the boy's naval- teasing the sensitive skin with gentle circular traces. Removing Cloud's shirt had been less of a challenge this night, the boy had shown up horny and needy (not that he would admit it) therefore, he had been less reluctant to part with the item of clothing.

Lithe fingers found their way into the man's black locks, desperately trying to push him further down. It was unbearable. Zack just wanted to ravage him, pound him. He had tried to constrain himself for the last few months, trying to stay satisfied with the teen's inexperienced sucking. Don't get him wrong, Cloud was _very_ good with his mouth and tongue but, for a horny eighteen-year-old, that wasn't always enough.

He slipped further down between the boy's legs, nuzzling his clothed erection lovingly. The poor teen couldn't hold back his yelp if he wanted to, thrusting his arousal into the ravenette's face, almost jabbing him in the eye.

"Hey, careful now." The SOLDIER breathed against the bulge, glancing up at the blissful boy with a grin. He looked heavenly; his head thrown back in a moan, his eyes squeezed shut and beads of sweat forming on his skin. "We're nowhere near the best part yet, Cloudy-boy." And with that, the pants and boxers were gone, yanked off with inhuman strength. And, Cloud made the cutest sound as his erection bounced free.

"Zack…" He choked out, falling onto his back so that his face became lost from the kneeling warrior.

"What do you want, Cloud?"

"Zack, please." The tanned man exhaled over the head, causing it to twitch. He loved teasing the poor boy, no matter how cruel it was.

"Tell me." There was a moment of desperate panting, as Cloud tried to push Zack's head down to his aching member. It wasn't until he realized that the ravenette wouldn't budge until he got his way, that the blond finally whispered his reply.

"Use y-your mouth. S-suck m-m-me." Satisfied and amused, the man dived down, engulfing the organ in one go. A loud and rather high-pitched yelp filled the room as Cloud's hips bucked, forcing his erection to the back of his lover's throat. It didn't faze Zack at all- his throat had grown accustomed to Cloud.

He sucked hungrily, running his tongue along the shaft in a hurry- wanting to move on so desperately. The boy withered on the bed, rolling his hips to delve further into the delicious warmth of the ravenette's mouth. Zack was good.

As he continued to suck and lick Cloud's throbbing member, he put his hands to good use- applying lube to both of them thoroughly. This wasn't going to be easy. Once the application was complete, he began bobbing his head up and down over the boy's shaft, loving the feel of the hands on his head egging him on.

Now was a good a time as any.

His left hand stroked the boy's thigh- rubbing the lube all over the skin as he gently caressed it. The cold feeling caused Cloud to buck his hips once again, but otherwise- he didn't seem to register it.

_Just wait, Chocobo._ He chuckled to himself, his right hand moving to cup the boy's smooth balls, rolling them in his lube-slathered hand adoringly. Cloud seemed to like that a lot. He let out a loud moan, his fingers tightening in the raven hair as he thrust up into Zack's mouth.

Zack had never experimented with his lover's balls before. However, he couldn't resist after Cloud's little display.

He released the blond's erection- much to the boy's displeasure- and moved down. He planted a gentle kiss on the blond's sack, his hand wrapping around the hard shaft. He felt the boy shudder beneath him, causing a smile to creep onto his lips.

"Gaia, Cloud. You're so hot." He sucked the orbs into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them at once. They tasted of the vanilla-like lube and Cloud's sweat, quite a different mix from the taste of the boy's cock. But, it was nice. As he began sucking the balls, Zack's hand pumped the boy's shaft- waiting for the results. And, boy did he get one.

Cloud yelped, thrusting into Zack's hand in ecstasy. The SOLDIER could tell the boy was holding back, trying not to scream his name into the night air. But, he was prepared to wait.

What he wasn't prepared for was the boy's climax.

Cloud shuddered again, rather violently. Zack just assumed it was like earlier- he was wrong.

The blond cried out, his hips lifting off the bed as he pulled on the man's hair.

The boy's cum spurted out, rope by rope. Zack raised his head, only to get hit in the face with the sticky essence. Shocked, and rather annoyed that he hadn't been warned, he engulfed the member once again.

Cloud had a lot to give that particular night, spilling more of his juice than usual. Zack sucked it up, lapping up any remnants with his tongue. But, a sudden idea occurred to him- a hot idea. He spat the cum out onto the blond's abdomen, knowing that it would come in use later.

Meanwhile, the blond's hips fell again as the heavens shone down upon him. He felt blessed. The new sensations of ball play had sent him over the edge earlier than expected. But, it was worth it. He felt like all of life's greatest things had just revealed themselves as he came in Zack's mouth. He _loved_ it!

It took a while for him to regain himself, but his eyes eventually crept open. Zack was lingering over him, a goofy smile on his face as he wiped the cum from his cheek onto a finger.

"Boy, Cloudy-boy. You sure did give papa a lot to drink." The boy's cheeks heated up in embarrassment at the claim. He tried to close his legs, to hide his now soft boyhood. However, Zack's knee was stopping him, causing him to groan in defiance. "You lied to me! You really do like ball games!"

Cloud hit his lover in the chest for making such a lame joke, but laughed all the same.

"Z-Zack…?"

"Yup?" He replied, planting a gentle kiss on the blond's cheek.

"C-can I…" He blushed again, still not comfortable with saying it aloud.

"Awww," Yet, Zack seemed to understand. "You wanna suck me off, right?" All the boy could do was nod in response. "No can do, Cloudy-boy!"

Oceanic orbs gazed up in confusion. Zack had never denied him before. "I have something special planned for you." Sliding a hand down, he caressed one of Cloud's ass cheeks as a hint. The boy's eyes widened, his cheeks practically glowing red. Leaning down, Zack licked his earlobe gently, breathing against his lover's neck. "Don't you want me _inside_ you?"

Lithe arms lunged up, wrapping around the ravenette's neck without hesitation. He pulled his lover down- crashing their bare chests together roughly.

"God yes, Zack!"

"Really? That was easy." The ravenette chuckled, hoping the boy didn't take it as an insult.

* * *

Only moments later, Zack was completely stripped, kneeling before the blond with his legs on either side of the boy's hips. He sat back on his knees, his cock standing tall and proud over the boy. He loved the way Cloud stared at it. The boy had a fascination with his manhood, always eyeing it up or prodding it whenever he could- and not just during their intimacy. The SOLDIER found it so cute! Gathering up the cum he had spat onto Cloud's abdomen earlier, he lathered up his cock, pumping it slowly right before his chocobo's face. Feeling his arousal lathered with Cloud's cum was one of the most hottest feelings ever! Call him a pervert if you want!

"I'll go slowly, I promise." Zack said, applying more lube to his right hand. He moved his fingers down to the blond's cheeks, worming his fingers through until he found the boy's hole. Cloud hissed as Zack's fingers traced around the ring of muscle, warning him of what was to come. "Take care of this while we wait, will ya?" The ravenette said, nodding down at his cum-covered erection.

Cloud needed no reassurance. He sat up, propping his weight onto his elbows as he life beneath his kneeling lover. He wrapped his lips around Zack's throbbing member eagerly, lapping up his own essence.

Watching Cloud sucking his own cum from Zack's manhood drove the man insane, causing him to accidently (yeah, right!) push his index finger into the boy's ass.

Cloud yelped around his lover's cock at the intrusion, almost pulling away in fear. But, he trusted Zack. He tried to keep his mind on his favourite object in the world as the finger wriggled its way inside him. One single finger didn't bring much pain. But, as Zack pushed another one inside and began scissoring the blond's entrance, the boy felt as though his body was on fire. He yelped, accidently dragging his teeth along the ravenette's manhood, trying to escape from the fingers.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Zack hissed, trying to ignore how much the use of teeth turned him on. He stroked the blond's cheek with his left land, curling the fingers of his right hand in search of his prostate. Despite his inability to locate the boy's pleasure point, he did assume that the pain had faded as the sucking resumed. "Fuck, Cloud. How do you get so good?" He praised, knowing how important it was to build the boy's self-esteem.

Cloud suddenly bucked, jabbing his reborn erection into the rim of Zack's ass. He released the man's cock, shouting out. So, Zack had found it after all.

"Zack, please! Just…just do it!" Man, a begging Cloud was hot.

"You sure you're ready?" The ravenette asked, doubting that he had prepared the virgin enough.

"Please." He smiled down at the boy warmly, like an older brother would- almost forgetting about his lust.

"Okay."

* * *

Next thing he knew, his lathered cock was resting between Cloud's cheeks, rubbing against the stretched entrance.

Slowly, gently and considerately, Zack began to push himself inside, biting back his urge to pound in harshly. The boy beneath him hissed in pain, grasping the bed sheets in his hand. Even though Zack had used nearly the entire bottle of lube on himself, it didn't erase the pain completely.

"Sorry." Came the gentle whisper as Zack leant down to kiss the boy's forehead. "It will get better, I promise." He pushed in further, holding his weight up so as not to slip all the way inside.

He managed to capture his sweet lover's lips as he prepared to shout out. But, perhaps he had misjudged the boy's scream. He felt his lover rock hard arousal poking his stomach, wiping his pre-cum onto Zack's abs.

"Z-Zack," Cloud moaned, pushing his hips down roughly in an effort to feel more. "More, now!" He demanded, bucking his hips again.

"Whoa, Cloudy. When did you get so forceful?" Zack groaned, trying to resist.

"Now!" Cloud demanded, wrapping his arms round the ravenette's neck.

"Whatever you want, baby." His resistance faltered, his hips snapping forwards roughly. He plunged in to the hilt, his whole manhood engulfed by a huge and tight warmth.

Cloud's ass was the greatest thing he had ever felt! Better than any woman, man or melon he had done before.

Zack was ashamed to know that he was already close. But, he was gonna hold out.

As he pounded Cloud into the bed, he felt his entire body becoming covered in sweat, the bed sheets starting to dampen from their activities.

Cloud was yelling now, louder than he had ever done before. His moans and cries made the SOLDIER's blood boil, driving him to move rougher- smashing into the small body erratically. He collapsed onto the boy, lying over him as he continued his movements, his slick body rubbing against the soft skin of his young lover. The sound of his balls slapping against the blond's cheeks joined their moans and shouts.

He wished it could last longer, boy did he wish.

But, he just couldn't on for much longer.

However, the great Zack Fair was not about to be beat by a mere cadet!

Reaching down, Zack wrapped his fingers around the blond's erection, pumping it quickly and roughly.

The boy mewled, bucking into the SOLDIER's sword-calloused hand in desperate need.

"Zack!" He shouted, pulling the man close to him, making it difficult for Zack to continue pumping him.

But, Zack leant down nonetheless and breathed in the blond's ear, sensing his own climax on its way.

"Come, Cloud. I wanna feel your cum all over my hand." That was it for Cloud. He was a sucker for dirty talk.

With one last scream and a buck of his hips, Cloud released. Zack felt the warm liquid coat his hand and stomach, proof of their joining.

The blond's walls tightened, squeezing Zack's cock so hard he thought it would burst.

But, he did burst. Zack convulsed, his lower stomach muscles tightening, his ass clenching as his final thrust drove home.

With a roar, Zack unleashed himself- his cum filling the blond up. He could feel it oozing around himself deep within Cloud, bringing him to the greatest high he had ever reached.

The feeling alone was nearly enough to bring Cloud to a third orgasm…nearly.

Instead, the boy passed out- all of his energy completely drained.

Even though he didn't admit to his young lover afterward, Zack followed suit- drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Zack was rudely awoken the next morning by the irritating ringing of his phone. Despite how much he wanted to ignore it, Zack knew that he needed to take the call- just in case he had been assigned a new mission.

So, after placing a gentle kiss on his naked beauty, he flipped open the device- checking the caller I.D just in case.

He sighed in relief when it read '_Genesis_', knowing that it would be an informal call rather than business.

"Hey, Gen. Why are you calling so early?"

"_I did try to get hold of you last night, Puppy."_ The poetic voice of the Commander replied, a hint of dark amusement in his tone. _"But, I guess you were just too tired to answer."_ The chuckle that followed the brunette's reply was unnerving- like he knew something. Gulping, Zack tried his luck.

"Yeah, me and Cloud were just…training and I-"

"_Uh, uh, uh. I know exactly what you've been doing Zack. Angeal and I could hear you from down the hall. For a SOLDIER, you're not very discreet." _The amusement in the other's voice was unbearable to hear. Talk about attacking his honour.

"Alright, you got me. So what if I like guys?"

"_No need to explain yourself to me. I find it rather…sexy."_ Zack almost dropped his phone in shock at the poet's response.

"Y-you serious?"

"_Promise me something, though."_

"Depends what it is." Zack said, the suspicion and curiosity evident in his voice.

"_Let me set up some cameras next time, please?"_

"You know what, Genesis?" Zack said, stroking his lover's cheek tenderly as he beamed. "I'll even let you join in, if you stick to my rules."

The silence was all Zack needed. With the biggest smile of his life, he hung up- trying to imagine the scene of a nose bleeding Genesis.

God, Zack really was a pervert….

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was kinda rushed, but I'll leave it for you to decide. Please review and give me some feedback to aid me in the future. After all, I plan on posting a LOT more oneshots!**

**:)**


End file.
